


They Don't Know about us.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancat - Freeform, Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Natepat, No Smut, Secret Relationship, Septiplier - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Soulmates-A pair connected by a bond, Regardless of gender or sexual orientation.To know if you have a soul mate the person will have two different color eyes  one there own, one of there soulmates.
Relationships: Dancat, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Matthew Patrick/Nathan Sharp
Kudos: 11





	They Don't Know about us.

**Author's Note:**

> Video that gave me this idea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kukG4aB9ghI
> 
> I'm not treading on the Real life relationships of The people mentioned, This is just me being a fan girl. 
> 
> I extremely happy for Dan,Joseph,Mat,and so on. 
> 
> Any S/o Will be a close friend to who they are seeing. (IE, Stephanie will be Mat's Closest friend and so on.)
> 
> The persona's will be used if they have one, (Minecraft skins) Mark and Jack will have green hair and mark will have red.

_People say we shouldn't be together_   
_We're too young to know about forever_   
_But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)_

When Mark was very young he always wondered who the girl(Or guy) behind the blue eye was. So did jack but with the brown eye. 

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_   
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_   
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

Dan always had a fascination with the green eye. Stampy was the same with the blue eye.

  
_Oh_

Nate remembered not even thinking he had a soul mate as his eyes were so close in being the same color. Till he saw the two different shades. Mat was the same but he realized that he did by one of his friends pointing it out. 

_They don't know about the things we do_   
_They don't know about the "I love yous"_   
_But I bet you if they only knew_   
_They would just be jealous of us,_   
_They don't know about the up all nights_   
_They don't know I've waited all my life_   
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

When Mark and Jack meet it was hard to find them apart til Jack left once they realized they were Soulmates.

_Baby they don't know about_   
_They don't know about us (They don't know about us)_

Dan remembered meeting Stampy when he went to the store he saw him and the rest was history. 

_Just one touch and I was a believer_   
_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_   
_It's getting better_   
_Keeps getting better all the time girl._

Nate met Mat during the filming of Mangled, while the two didn't officially meet till the first day it was until the second day the two saw eye to eye. 

_They don't know about the things we do_   
_They don't know about the "I love yous"_   
_But I bet you if they only knew_   
_They would just be jealous of us,_   
_They don't know about the up all nights_   
_They don't know I've waited all my life_   
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

Jack and Mark decided to hide there relationship from the fans, Scared of how the fan base would react due to _Septiplier_ being real. 

_Baby, they don't know about (They don't know about us)_

Dan and Stampy hung out a lot but kept it away from the fans. 

_They don't know how special you are_   
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_   
_They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us_

Mat and Nate also kept them being soulmates from everyone. 

_They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret_

Jack had finally got asylum in the US to move there. When he told his Fans that he was moving again they all started speculating. However when asked he wouldn't say.

_But I wanna tell 'em_   
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

The first couple weeks of living together for Dan and Stampy went fine, Till they realized that one of them moved. 

_They don't know about the things we do_   
_They don't know about the "I love yous"_   
_But I bet you if they only knew_   
_They would just be jealous of us,_   
_They don't know about the up all nights_   
_They don't know I've waited all my life_   
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

Mat and Nate got used to living together easily,With how much sleep one of them gets, The moment Mando's True side came out Nate was crushed and rembered hiding away for a while. MAt finally coaxed him out with a plate of cookies and a talk about it session. 

_Baby they don't know about_

Jack and Mark are usually curled around each other when not recording. The two wouldn't have any other way. 

_They don't know about the things we do_   
_They don't know about the "I love yous"_   
_But I bet you if they only knew_   
_They would just be jealous of us,_   
_They don't know about the up all nights_   
_They don't know I've waited all my life_   
_Just to find a love that feels this right_

Dan and Stampy would often Cuddle when they were asleep. 

_Baby they don't know about_   
_They don't know about us_

Due to Nate and Mat's schedules and the fact that Mat's sleep would often be thrown off,but when the two were able to take breaks the two would often cuddle. 

_They don't know about us_

When the couples do decide to let there fans know about there relationships we will never know. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun,(Even though the fic was terrible)
> 
> THIS IS NOT REAL LIFE! Please respect the relationships that these people are already in! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
